Matrimonium
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: Ron left Hermione at the altar six months ago. Now, he must find his way back and apologize to her. Will she take him back? Or is she too broken-hearted? Three shot. Romione, Harry/Ginny pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Ron stood outside in the pouring rain, shivering. He clutched a bouquet of soggy flowers in one hand, and the other hand raised to knock on the door.

The door flung open, and a brown haired female stood at the entrance. She eyed Ron warily before gripping his arm and slamming the door shut.

"Are you insane?" she hissed, "You could catch your death out there! What are you doing here?"

"Er...here." Ron thrust the wet flowers into her hand. "I just came to apologize, for, you know…"

"Honestly, Ronald." She exhaled angrily. "You could've waited until the rain had stopped, instead barging in like the house was on fire."

"Hey, I didn't barge in, you let me in!" Ron protested hotly. "Besides, it's been six months since we, well—well the point is, you can stop treating me like I'm a load of dragon dung!"

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

Ron let out a frustrated breath. "You can stop being so hostile and at least allow me talk to you properly!"

"Fine." She crossed her arms belligerently. "You have five minutes of my time. Speak."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, I came here to apologize again for what happened six months ago. It was all my fault and I accept full responsibility for my actions. I was scared and chickened out at the last second. I wasn't afraid of marrying you, I was just scared that you were only marrying me because you thought we wanted the same things."

She hid her tears at his blunt sincerity by turning her face away. He plowed on.

"I still love you, Hermione, and I always will, and that's why I came to say sorry."

She sniffled loudly, tears trickling down her pale skinned face. Ron approached her guardedly, unsure of whether or not she was going she was going to lash out..

Finally, she spoke, and when she did, it was painful for both of them.

"Did Harry help you rehearse this?" she asked tearfully.

"'Mione, he didn't help me at all. I decided to do this on my own. He helped me pick out the flowers, but that's all," he assured her firmly, not the least bit offended.

He tentatively reached out and brushed off her tears with his thumb. She didn't protest. Her resolve was melting, he could feel it. She may have put on a tough facade, but he was one of three people who knew how to break through that opposing front. The other two were his best mate, Harry, and his little sister, Ginny, but they both had other obligations, and Ron was sure that he had to go to her, since, after all, he had committed the offense.

"There isn't a day that I don't wish that I hadn't left you the altar. You are my life, Hermione, my one and only love, and I realized, that I was completely stupid to leave you like that. I love you, Hermione Granger."

Tears were now streaming down her face. "You selfish, noble, lovable, utter prat," she wept, and lunged towards him.

Ron opened his arms and she gladly leapt into them. Her tears spilled like an endless waterfall into his velvet jacket, but he didn't mind. He pressed his face into her bushy hair. A scent of coconut wafted delicately into his nostrils.

She looked up at him, tear tracks staining her face, but still somehow managing to look beautiful.

Her doe eyes were watery, but they were glowing. "I love you too, Ron. I missed you so much."

That triggered something inside of Ron that made him suddenly so emotional. He pulled her face up to his, and cobalt eyes locked with chestnut.

"I missed you too," he whispered, and he tilted his face forward. A sweet mouth met his, and arms wound around his neck. His head spun wildly.

Two minutes of intense passion passed by, and just like that, it was over. Both were out of breath.

"Well, that's something I never want to witness again," said a masculine voice out of the blue.

Ron and Hermione turned around, startled, as another voice floated out, this one feminine.

"Shut up, Harry! They were having a moment," the voice chastised.

"Now you've given us away," the male voice groaned. "See, they're staring at us."

Ron and Hermione watched in astonishment as Harry and Ginny emerged from under the Invisibility Cloak, bickering over something pointless.

" _Harry?_ " Ron gasped weakly, as Hermione echoed " _Ginny?!_ "

The couple smiled sheepishly, Harry's hand automatically jumping to his hair. "Hello, mates," Harry said, waving his other hand awkwardly, "Thought we'd stop by to see how you're coming along. Seems like you're getting reacquainted quite nicely."

Ron swore, and Hermione seemed at a loss for words. Ginny slapped her fiancé on the arm. He yelped indignantly. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry for intruding, we'll just leave you alone now. Come on," she added, dragging Harry forcibly to the door.

Ginny had just opened the door when Ron regained the use of his voice.

"How did you get in?"

"Easy. We slipped in when Hermione opened the door to let you in."

"Were you watching us the whole time?" Hermione had found her voice.

"We were, though now I regret it. My eyes are never going to be the same."

Ginny hit him again. "Don't act like a baby. Everyone saw it coming."

"Love you too," he grumbled, rubbing his sore arm. "So, are you getting back together?"

Ron and Hermione snapped out of their stupor and shared a jubilant glance. Ron spoke for them both. "Actually, we were thinking of getting married. Since we never got to the first time."

It was Harry and Ginny's turn to gape.

"Woah," said Harry finally, "Congrats, mate." He clapped his friend on the back.

Ginny went to hug Hermione. "Congratulations, guys. It'll be a wonderful wedding."

Hermione's eyes connected with Ron's. "You mean weddings, right?"

Ginny let go of Hermione immediately, in shock. "You mean, a joint wedding?"

"Why not? Me and 'Mione, and you and Harry can be wed on the same day." Ron clarified, "It's only right that we all get married the same day."

Ginny's eyes teared up. "That'll be perfect!" she cried. She turned imploringly to Harry. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry was looking flabbergasted. The decision was basically made for him.

He kissed her chastely in response. "Let's all get married," he said joyfully. He linked arms with Ginny, who looped her arm through Hermione's, who clasped Ron's hand.

'C'mon, let's go grab some butterbeers, and then we can figure out how to break the news to Mum," said Ron jovially. "She's going to go beserk finding out that there's not going to be one wedding, but-"

"-there's going to be two," Ginny finished for him.

Harry and Hermione chuckled. Getting married was one thing, but informing Mrs. Weasley that there were going to be two weddings, one for her youngest son and one for her only daughter, was another thing. It was like unleashing a Graphorn: once you got her going, it was hard to stop her. They would have to appease her somehow.

They were making quite the racket. Four drenched young adults skipping merrily through the streets in this gloomy weather would make you think they were roaringly drunk. Muggles gawked at them unashamedly.

But right now, none of them really cared. They were wrapped up blissfully in their own world.

 **Inspired by Taylor Swift's "How You Get The Girl." I'm planning on writing a three-shot on the marriages of Harry-Ginny and Ron-Hermione. This is just the first installment. The next one will be longer.**

 **When I started writing this story, I was using Harry and Ginny instead of Ron and Hermione. Then I changed my mind, because this was more likely to happen to Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny...never.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Weasley overreacted as expected. If she hadn't, everyone would have been worried.

The four of them determined by drawing straws that Ron would be the one to tell his mother. He also brought along a pair of earplugs as insurance for his ears.

Mrs. Weasley was rolling dough when he arrived at the Burrow.

The sharp _crack_ of Ron Apparating into the kitchen (without Splinching, thankfully) was drowned out by a loud scream shortly thereafter.

When Ron had assured his mother, that yes, it was him, and not some imposter, he had jumped straight to the news. The rest you can guess.

Now, Mrs. Weasley was in her element. She dragged all of them to all of the finest diners and eateries, and to the clothing shops for tuxedo and wedding gown fittings. She grilled them endlessly on the subject of the guest list, and exactly who they intended to make the Best Man and Maid of Honor. In the end, Ron and Hermione decided on Harry and Ginny for the respective positions, and vice versa. The bridesmaids were going to be Gabrielle Delacour and Luna Lovegood. Luna would be accompanied by Rolf Scamander, and Gabrielle by Neville Longbottom.

Everyone and everything was peaceful. Both couples had a content aura swirling around them.

Then, tragedy struck. It was more horrifying than Mrs. Weasley's temper, a raging hippogriff, and Umbridge's viciousness combined. I'm talking about deja vu.

Ron and Hermione were having an argument of epic proportions. Normally, this would not cause any interest, as this happened on a weekly basis. However, it was the subject of the argument that drew everyone's interest.

Ron was ranting about Hermione inviting Viktor Krum to the wedding without his consent.

"I don't what you were thinking when you decided to invite _him!_ What if he still has feelings for you. What if he kidnaps you?"

"Ron, you're blowing this way out of proportion," Hermione tried to soothe him.

"I'm not overreacting! You made this all happen by inviting _him_ to our wedding. I don't know why I decided to marry you, if you make decisions like this without telling me!"

There was a stunned silence as Ron's words registered into both of their minds. Hermione recoiled as though she had been slapped.

Ron realized what he'd said. "Shit, Hermione, you know I didn't mean it—"

"Well, _I_ don't know _why_ I decided to marry you _either!"_ she cried hysterically, "If you have the guts to be so _shameless,_ I don't think we should be together at _all!"_

Hermione fled the room. It took Ron about two seconds after she had stormed out to realize that he had to go after her.

He pursued her as she made for the stairs. Heads poked curiously out of their rooms as they ran past.

"Ron, what in Merlin's name—" But a gust of air was Harry's response.

Hermione was heading for the back garden. Ron called out, "Hermione, wait—"

"No!" she snarled vehemently, whirling around. "Come talk to me when you're prepared to _really_ apologize."

She wrenched the back door open and disappeared into the garden. Seconds later, there was _crack!_

The rest of the Weasley family and Harry barrelled into Ron as he sank to his knees. They looked down at him, bewildered.

Ron was staring blankly at the still-swinging door, tears welling up in his distressed azure eyes. He had fucked up royally _again_. Hermione was never one to hold grudges, but he had done quite appalling things already and this was just another silly blunder on his part. A rather unforgivable blunder.

Harry was hesitant as he bent down to Ron's ear. "I don't mean to state the obvious, mate, but you've really done it this time. What if she never forgives you again?"

The exact thoughts running through his mind. All along he had been afraid of this moment, and now that it was occurring, it felt surreal.

From the looks of it, it looked like a balloon had popped in the Weasley household. Everyone looked grim. Mrs. Weasley looked particularly dismal.

"Well, what are you dithering about for? Go after her!" she burst out impatiently.

Ron slowly looked up at her: the look in his eyes took Mrs. Weasley aback. They were haunted and gaunt, like he had aged thirty years.

"I can't, Mum," he said defeatedly.  
"What do you mean you can't?" she blustered.

"Mum, just leave me alone, okay?" He turned away.

"I can't do that! I'm your mother; I have every right to…" she trailed off as Ginny knelt down next to her distraught brother and shot her a pointed look.

"C'mon, Ron, let's go upstairs," she coaxed. "Harry'll bring you some hot tea. Won't you, Harry?" she added warningly, as Harry opened his mouth to protest.

Harry shot her a disgruntled look.

Ginny helped Ron upstairs, as Harry (with Mrs. Weasley's assistance) boiled a cup of tea.

When Harry entered the bedroom, Ginny was consoling Ron, whose face was buried in his pillow. Her soft words reached his ears.

"Ron, do you really think it was wise to say those hurtful words to her?"

A muffled "No" was his reply.

"You could've thought of something less malicious, like 'Hermione, do you really think that we should invite Krum to the wedding?' And then she would have reconsidered, because your opinion means a lot to her, and you wouldn't have dug yourself this deep of a hole."

Ron was silent.

Ginny continued scolding her brother gently.

And Harry leaned noiselessly against the old door frame and admired his fiancée as she lectured his best friend. It was things like these that made Harry realize how compassionate and kind-hearted she was, and that prompted him to love her even more.

The door frame creaked as he applied more pressure to it, and Ginny looked at him.

"Finally, I was thinking you'd lost your way and had to ask for directions," she admonished, and Harry let out a quiet chuckle.

"I've been standing here for quite a while, listening to you, Gin," he corrected her, "and I had a shocking revelation: I love you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I love you too, but the tea's getting cold."

"Can you stop with the mushiness?" Ron's voice was muted by his pillow, but he made his complaint loud and clear. Even so, it sounded subdued.

"Sorry." Harry handed the cup over to Ginny.

"Now, don't make a huge fuss about this; I've got Quidditch practice in half an hour. Gwen's going to go ballistic if I'm late, or even worse, don't show up at all."

Ron lifted his head from the pillow. "Fine," he said heavily. He took the cup from Ginny's hands.

Ginny and Harry sat quietly, Ginny murmuring words of encouragement. Sluggishly, he sipped the cup.

The clock chimed one, and Ginny sprang to her feet. "Shit," she swore, and dashed out of the room.

She was dressed in less than thirty seconds, and hurried downstairs, only to realize that she had left her bag upstairs.

"Here," Harry called, and he flung her bag down the stairs.

With her ace Chaser reflexes, she caught the bag effortlessly.

The clock was at one minute past one as she hurried out the back door and Disapparated.

The Burrow, a place of noise, was unusually still. Molly and Arthur Weasley were laid out on the lone mattress in their bedroom, quietly discussing the day's events.

"Do you think Ron'll be okay?' Molly asked her husband anxiously.

Arthur was flipping through a recent edition of the _Quibbler_ , which had grown in popularity since the Second Wizarding War. It no longer was run by old Xenophilius Lovegood, but by his daughter, Luna, and her husband, Rolf Scamander. The magazine wasn't publishing rubbish anymore either.

"Oh, Molly, don't fret," Arthur assured her. "Ron'll come around."

The aforementioned boy was still moping in his room. Harry, fed up with his incessant sulking, but not expressing it yet, was perusing a copy of _Quidditch_ _Through the Ages: Revised_ that Ron had gotten him on his bed.

Rain began coming down in sheets, making a lot of racket. Raindrops trickled down the window rapidly, and occasionally the wind howled. Harry glanced outside a few times, wondering when Ginny was going to get home.

The slamming of a door startled him, and he jumped to his feet.

Ron raised his head a few inches. "Ginny?"

Harry nodded and strode out the room. He had his wand, just in case it wasn't Ginny.

Thankfully, it was. Ginny was soaked to the bone, her red hair plastered to her forehead, and was understandably bad-tempered. She dropped her broom angrily on the floor, causing drops of water to spray everywhere. Harry leapt back.

"Can you believe the nerve of Gwen? The moment I arrived there, she attacks me and starts ranting about my lack of punctuality, and tells me that being Harry Potter's fiancée is not an excuse to be late. And when I tell her we had a bit of a crisis at home, she goes on a tirade about not letting family matters interfere with Quidditch and I could possibly be kicked off the team if I let this continue. Can you believe her nerve?"

"Uh huh," Harry said distractedly, his eyes fixed on her chest. Her Harpies uniform was heavier as a result of the rain and her neckline had sunk.

Ginny's eyes followed his down and she pulled up the top self-consciously. "Harry, you pervert!"

"What?" he asked, his eyes jumping up to her face. "Can't a guy appreciate his gorgeous fiancée?"

Ginny blushed despite her displeasure with her Quidditch Captain. Harry was quite the charmer.

"How's Ron?" Ginny asked, fishing around for a change of topic.

Harry sighed. "No better. He's still brooding over Hermione. I reckon he'll come back to his senses in a few days."

"We can't wait that long! Mum's going to go crazy in that time. We need him to apologize to Hermione _now._ "

"But how?" Harry frowned skeptically. "We can barely get Ron to speak, let alone get him to apologize."

"We need to come up with a plan, and _fast_." Ginny slammed her fist into her palm. "Let's call it Operation Romione."

...

"Psst," Ginny hissed to her brother a little while later, "I need your help with something, Ron. Get your arse up right now."

Ron groaned audibly. "Ask Harry," he mumbled.

"No, I need _your_ help with this. I need someone who isn't head over heels in love with me."

"Ask Dad, then," Ron countered, clearly in no mood to argue.

Ginny hit her head with hand. She should've seen this coming.

"Dad's busy," she retorted evasively, knowing this was a complete lie, "Stop being so thick and sit up before I make you."

This was an empty threat, but Ron actually fell for it and sat up.

"Finally," said Ginny, exasperated.

"What do you want?" He looked at her irritatingly.

Ginny sighed. She hoped Harry was having better luck.

...

"Hermione, open up!" Harry banged his fist against the door of Hermione's flat.

There was no answer.

"Hermione, if you don't open the door right now, I will have to force my way through. And not with my body."

There was no response.

"Fine," Harry huffed. He checked to see if the perimeter was clear, and took out his wand.

" _Alohomora,_ " he muttered. The latch clicked and the door swung open.

Harry was amazed. He would've expected Hermione to use a much more complex charm, not some first year spell.

He entered the flat cautiously, not wanting to alarm Hermione. No burglar alarms went off.

Hermione was not in the sitting room. Nor was she in the kitchen.

Harry made his way to Hermione's bedroom. He gently pushed the door open.

He almost fell over in shock.

Hermione was trapped in the back corner, a masked man aggressively jabbing a wand into her throat .

A memory flashed through his head. Hermione, being tortured by Bellatrix... he shuddered.

This situation was frighteningly familiar.

Harry angled his ears forward.

"Now, yer a pretty girl, but if you keep struggling, I'm gonna have to kill yeh," the unidentifiable man threatened.

Hermione whimpered. She spotted Harry and began to squirm frantically.

"Did ya hear me, little girl? Shut yer mouth!"

Harry pressed a finger to his lips, and pointed to his pocket. Hermione understood his silent message. She stopped moving.

"Finally," the man grunted. "Now, stay still, this'll be over in a jiffy..."

He leaned towards Hermione, and Harry reacted.

" _Stupefy!"_ He unleashed a jet of red light towards the man, who slumped forward, unconscious. He ran to his friend's side.

"Hold on," he muttered, his fingers slipping clumsily as he attempted to untie Hermione's bonds. He gave up and pulled out his wand. "Hermione, what was that spell again?'

"Try Diffindo," she suggested.

Harry obliged, and the ropes slid off like butter. He helped her to her feet, and she leaned on him wearily.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"No problem," he said, and demanded immediately afterwards, "Hermione, who the hell was that guy?!"

"He's a coworker of mine," she replied disgustedly, "His name's Jerry. Up till now, he was actually a decent bloke, but he tried to hit on me at work yesterday. He actually tried to grope me, knowing I was already taken."

Harry glared at the body on the ground. That was no way to treat a lady! "The nerve of that asshole! Why, I ought to hex him into obliviation!"

He reached for his wand again, but was halted by Hermione. "If you do that, we'll have no evidence of what he did," she said. After he looked at her incredulously, she added, "Oh trust me, I'm feeling the exact same way, but all personal feelings aside, we have to get the authorities. What if he tries to attack another girl?"

Harry grudgingly lowered his wand, but he had to admit she had a fair point.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly, "but first let me send a Patronus to my Aurors, so we can take him apprehend and take him into custody. We cannot let this happen again. It's inexcusable."

Hermione did not argue. She watched as he raised his wand and sent out several silvery stags galloping away.

The man stirred. Hermione tugged Harry's arm.

"Look," she warned.

Jerry moaned. His limbs began to move and flail, but before he could do anything else, Harry Stunned him again and bound him in ropes.

Hermione released a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding. She wasn't even aware that she was gripping Harry's arm tightly and cutting off his blood circulation until Harry said, "Um, Hermione, you can let go now..."

She hastily let go.

Aurors arrived within the next few minutes. They all nodded to Harry respectfully, as he was the Head Auror. They detained Jerry and ushered him out of Hermione's flat.

Hermione brushed off her robes. "So, I never really asked, but what brings you here?"

...

Ginny pulled open the door of a modest-looking French restaurant. It didn't seem flashy or expensive, and at first sight, it didn't seem to be boasting anything. It was the ideal place for Operation Romione to take place.

" _Bonjour, monsieur et dame._ How may I assist you?" A polite waiter asked.

" _Nous avons des_ _réserves, monsieur,"_ Ginny effortlessly replied.

Ron openly gawked at her, and even the waiter looked astonished. "I don't mean to be rude, madam, but most of our diners do not know any French."

"No, you are not being rude at all, sir. I just have a French relative," she explained.

"Well then." The waiter smiled warmly at her. " _Dans quel nom sont vos réservations?"_

"Potter." She'd chosen to use Harry's surname because it was easier to pronounce. "We'd like a table for four, please."

"Very well. Follow me." He led them to a table close to the jazz band in the back corner. He distributed menus to the two of them.

"I will be back shortly," he assured them.

Ginny let Ron chose a spot to sit down, and then she sat across from him.

"Why are we sitting at a table for four? There's only the two of us," he hissed.

"Well spotted," Ginny said dryly. "I reserved a table for four because there are more people coming."

Ron glanced around. "Who?"

She smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

Ron slouched in his chair, and Ginny almost told him off. Thank goodness she had forced him to wear something adequate, otherwise he would've looked even more stupid.

She hoped that _he_ was on his way, and with his friend. She was getting anxious by just sitting here.

The door opened, and a few people trickled in. Ginny shifted in her seat. She fiddled with her tastefully chosen plum-colored dress.

A gust of air suddenly hit her, causing her to look up. She internally danced with happiness.

Harry was at the entrance, and looked as debonair as usual in his buttoned up dress shirt. And Ginny was ecstatic to see that he'd persuaded Hermione to come along.

Hermione, well, there wasn't one word to describe her. She was elegantly dressed, but not overly so, in a simple salmon-colored dress that showed off her bare shoulders. Her ears were adorned with diamond earrings that sparkled fabulously in the bright lighting. She was breathtakingly stunning.

Ginny nudged Ron's foot with her own. "Our guests are here," she informed him, trying not to reveal her excitement.

Ron whirled around. "Where?" He completely overlooked Hermione. "Hey, would you look at that? It's Harry. Hiya Harry! Hey," he frowned, noticing Hermione, but not recognizing her, "who's he with? He's not cheating on you, is he?"

He made to get up, but Ginny shot him a sharp glance. "Look more closely, you daft bat."

It was a wonder that Hermione and Ron haven't seen each other yet, she marveled. She made eye contact with Harry and he began walking towards him.

Ron's mouth fell open unflatteringly as Harry and Hermione wove through the tables like a maze.

Hermione's expression was priceless as they arrived at the table. Her face was twisted between panicked and horrified, and also betrayal.

"Harry!" She rounded on him, accusatory. "You didn't tell me that _he_ would be here! And with Ginny too. I didn't mean it like that," she added quickly to Ginny, as the latter opened her mouth to defend herself, "I'm fine that _you're_ here. It's _him_ I'm not fine with."

Harry was looking sheepish. "Well, to be honest, it _was_ her idea."

 _Way to throw me to the wolves, Harry._

Ginny threw him a look and Harry shrugged.

Hermione turned, momentarily speechless, as she came to the realization that _Ginny_ had come up with this ridiculous idea. Sure, she already knew that Ginny was smart, but she had never truly realized how clever she was.

Harry had sat down beside Ginny while she was lost in thought, so the only remaining seat was next to _him_. He looked appropriately mind-boggled, and he hadn't spoken at all. Hermione nervously readjusted her dress, trying to hide the many butterflies that had sprouted up after seeing him for the first time after some time.

Hermione stiffly sat down the chair next to Ron, and Harry and Ginny exchanged gleeful glances. Everything was going according to plan.

The same waiter approached their table. His eyes swept over the newest additions to the table.

" _Bonjour,"_ he greeted again, "Have you decided on the appetizer?"

Ron reached for a menu, but Hermione swiped it from him. Their hands touched for the briefest second.

A warm, tingly sensation coursed through her hand and she abruptly drew it away.

Hermione ordered the first thing she saw on the menu. Ginny, seeing that Ron hadn't had the opportunity to look at the menu, took pity on him and ordered for him as well as herself.

They ate, Hermione avoiding Ron's eyes and scooting her chair as far away as humanly possible.

Harry and Ginny continued to trade subtle looks with anticipation. The first two parts had gone without error. Now, the third and final part was about to take place.

Finally, at the end of the meal, Ginny announced, "I need to use the loo. Come with, Hermione?"

Hermione leapt at the chance to get away from Ron, and Ron looked crestfallen. He had been working up the courage to break the aloof silence.

Ginny purposely tailed Hermione as she strode towards the back. Just behind her, she heard Harry say to Ron, "My hands are really sticky, I need to wash them. Mind coming with me?"

Ginny smiled secretly to herself.

The two girls reached the women's restroom, and Ginny let Hermione enter first, before pushing the door shut and quietly locking it with her wand. Hermione was trapped.

…

Hermione looked despairingly at her surroundings. She was stuck in a loo with no means of getting out.

 _Wait a minute!_ Was she a witch or what? She could just magic her way out.

Hermione groped around her dress. _Where was her wand?_

At that moment, the door swung open again, and a very disheveled person stumbled in. The door slammed closed again, just as Hermione prepared to make a run for it.

There went her chance to escape.

The person stood up and swept his hair out of his eyes. His very cerulean eyes. His very, very red hair. His very, very, _very_ freckled skin. Hermione gasped.

 _Bollocks. I'm screwed. Why, Merlin, why?!_

 **Phew! That was one** _ **long**_ **chapter. But hooray, I finished it!**

 **Ok, so here's the news. I don't whether to classify it as good or bad, so you can decide for yourself, depending on the way you take it. WARNING: It is really, really long. You don't have to read it, only if you want to. I rant way too much.**

 **This story is turning out a lot longer than I thought. Apparently, I really suck at planning, and I'm inclined to agree with that. I'm also a huge procrastinator.**

 **My bedroom is being redone right now, so during the day I have to sit somewhere else. And when all the remodelers are gone, my room reeks of dust and/or paint. So now, I only use my bedroom just to sleep. I do my homework, fanfiction writing, studying etc., in other places.**

 **Our school superintendent cancelled school for the rest of the week! I only had to go to school on Monday. So, that means I get extra time to write!**

 **Okay, so back to the story. I have so many ideas flowing out of my head, that this story might require four chapters instead of three. I know I originally told you I would only write three, but because of the reason stated above, there might be four.**

 **I'm not guaranteeing that there's going to be four, however, it depends on whether or not I try to condense the amount I write.**

 **And, for my loyal followers who are also perusing** **The Awakening,** **I'm about halfway done with the next chapter. I certainly hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **So go ahead, make of that what you will.**

 **Happy reading and writing.**

 **~AJ**

 **PS. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Oh no. Anyone but him._

"You!" Hermione shouted disgustedly.

"Hi there, Hermione." He had the nerve to wave his hand at her.

Hermione slumped against bathroom wall, her hands covering her face. This was the last place on Earth she wanted to be in. Every part of her willed her to die on the spot.

Ron attempted to console her. "C'mon, Hermione, it could be a lot worse..."

"I don't see how this situation could be even worse than it is," she retorted frostily, feeling a pang of regret as his face fell sullenly.

"Fine. You're the one who chose to be all grumpy and hostile towards me. I was just trying to go for a much more pleasant mood."

He became silent, and the pair sulked in their own ways. Finally, after a frigid few minutes, Hermione spoke.

"You know, we wouldn't have been in this position if you hadn't lost your temper with me, and listened to reason," she pointed out.

"What an astute observation," he grumbled.

"No, really, _Weasley_ ," he flinched at the use of his surname, "if you had just remembered to use your ears, there was a perfectly logical explanation behind why I invited Krum to the wedding."

"Fine then, _Granger."_ If she was going to be smart with him, then he might as well do the same. "I'll admit that I was wrong. Happy?"

"Not quite." She crossed her arms and stared at him pointedly. "I believe you owe me something. Two things, actually."

He stared back at her, confused. " _What?"_

"Shall I spell it out for you? A-P-O-L-O-G-Y."

"Oh right." He twisted his fingers together sheepishly. "Sorry."

"About what?" she prompted.

His ears grew red in shame. "For, uh," he fumbled, "for being irrationally angry with you."

"Better." She smiled coyly, "Still one more thing left, though, before our reconciliation is successfully complete."

"Uh, revenge on our friends?" he guessed faintly.

Hermione's face darkened. "Yeah, I suppose that too. Wrong, though."

"Er..." Ron searched every corner of his brain. "Hermione, there's nothing left to do..."

"Oh, is it really that hard?" she cried exasperatedly, and Ron looked taken aback. "Kiss me, you thick-headed prat!"

Ron was flustered, but eagerly looped his arms around Hermione's waist, and they kissed earnestly. It had been too long.

It was Ron who initiated the kiss, and it was Ron who pulled away, a question suddenly popping up in his brain.

"'Mione? Why did you forgive me so easily, after what happened the first time?"

"Because I love you, you idiot. Now shut up and kiss me again." She grinned drunkenly and pulled his face down.

Neither heard the lock click and unlock, as they were too wrapped up in bliss, nor did they hear two sets of footsteps drawing away from the door.

Harry smirked at his fiancee triumphantly. "Pay up. I told you they would get back together without a screaming match."

Ginny scowled, but slapped a few shiny silver coins in his waiting palm.

"Now, the best part. Let's see how long they take to figure out that the door is unlocked. Bet you it's Hermione."

"Oh c'mon," Ginny whined, "You deliberately took the better odds."

* * *

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Have you been messing with the gnomes again?"

"Of course not, Mum." George flashed his mother a teasing grin, putting on a look of perfect innocence.

Mrs. Weasley huffed. "Well, the gnomes are running rampant all over the yard and disturbing the chickens. You'd better go and calm them."

"Sure. Anything for my darling Mum." George shot her a faux smile, but it dropped the moment she was gone. He scowled unpleasantly.

"Oh calm down, it's not that hard." Bill, who adjusting his tie, reprimanded him. "You've de-gnomed the yard multiple times."

"Whatever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were in the latter's room, preparing to reveal their wedding dresses to each other.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!" The two of them spun around simultaneously, and gasped audibly.

Simply put, the girls looked stunning.

Hermione was a natural beauty, but today, she looked even more radiant. She was dressed in a pure white full-length gown that outlined her body magnificently. The bodice was decorated with a lacy pattern, but the skirt was smooth and seemed to glow on its own. Her hair was twisted up in a bun, a butterfly clip adorning it.

Ginny looked equally as jaw-dropping. Her dress, like Hermione's, was elegantly, but not overly so, clinging to her skinny frame. The skirt was plain, for the most part, except for her waist, which was surrounded with an abundance of lace. Her wedding gown was more of a creamy white color, and it looked fabulous on her.

Both girls gaped at each other, shocked beyond words. Finally, Hermione said, awe-inspired, "Woah, Gin, you look...incredible!"

"Likewise," Ginny said, and embraced her friend. "I still can't believe we're getting married!"

"I know, right?" Hermione squealed, and the two girls shrieked in unison.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked his untidy-haired best mate, "Sounded like a scream."

Harry, who was fiddling with his tie, commented lightly, "Yeah, it's probably our overexcited future wives."

Ron shuddered. "I can't believe we're marrying them today. It seems like just yesterday we were hunting for Horcruxes."

Harry half-smiled. He didn't need to revisit that memory. That was the only time he'd been parted from Ginny.

Ron poked his tie. "Do I look decent? If I make myself look like a fool in front of all those people..."

"You already did that, mate," Harry reminded him. Ron grimaced.

"I can't screw up this time. I really do want to marry Hermione. I mean, who doesn't want a hot wife that yells at you for not doing your chores, and then does them for you?"

Harry laughed. "If you're only marrying Hermione for that reason, then you'd better reconsider."

"I was just kidding." Ron inspected himself in the mirror for the millionth time. "Hermione would probably kick my sorry ass to Jupiter in a heartbeat."

"That reminds me." Harry beckoned Ron to the bed. "I need to have a man-to-man talk with you."

"Sure, what's up?" Ron plopped down on the bed next to Harry.

"Look," Harry said seriously, "Hermione's my adopted sister, okay? So that means, if you ever harm her in any way, if you hurt her more than you already have—no offense," he added, as Ron winced, "but if you cause her any more pain, then I swear to Merlin that I will hunt you down, and kick your ass."

"Oh I know," he put in, before Ron could for him, "She'll probably beat me to it, but as long as you don't do anything bad to her, drastic measures won't be necessary."

Ron wasn't laughing; instead he nodded solemnly and said quietly, "I know. I would give you the same warning, but it's for Ginny. She's my little sister, and if you mistreat her, I will do the same thing."

"She'll probably hit me with a Bat-Bogey Hex before you even lift a finger," Harry joked. The mood lightened, and Ron chuckled.

"Oh, I know she will. She's always been a fireball."

* * *

"Oh, are you sure that your hair is pinned up properly?" Mrs. Weasley fussed, "We don't want it to fall off during the ceremony."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione, who shrugged. Mrs. Weasley was fretting about everything, from the way the tables were set up to how the bouquet of flowers was arranged. She wanted this double wedding to be perfect.

"Oh, I can't believe that my youngest children are getting married!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, and the girls knew she wasn't just referring to Ron and Ginny.

Mr. Weasley placed a hand on her back. "Molly, dear, we always knew this day would come."

"I know, but it seems like just yesterday that Ron and twins-" here she hiccupped loudly, "-drove that flying car to and from Harry's relative's house. I was so enraged with them, and since then, so much has passed..."

Ginny felt no longer frustrated with her mum. It was an emotional moment, and Hermione waited on the side as the three Weasleys embraced each other comfortingly.

Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Oh, look at me. I must look awful. Arthur, mind running inside and grabbing my handkerchief?"

* * *

Harry and Ron were poised at the end of the aisle. Actually, it was just Harry who was as cool as a cucumber. The nerves were rising up in him, and he felt the usual symptoms: sweating profusely, burning red ears, et cetera.

An admirable crowd had gathered at the Burrow, where the weddings were being held. The guest list was exclusive to only close family. They didn't want any paparazzi or unwanted attention.

The crowd hushed as Richard Wagner's "Bridal Chorus" played, and the flower girl, Bill and Fleur's giggling daughter, Victoire, tossed flowers left and right, led by her always dazzling mother.

Next, Luna and Rolf paraded down the rose petal coated carpet, followed by Neville and Gabrielle.

Then, the music changed. The crowd rose in anticipation, and astonishment rippled through the crowd as Hermione and Ginny, beaming, walked down the aisle, accompanied by their own fathers (Hermione had restored her parents' memories shortly after the war).

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger blew their noses at different intervals, overcome with emotion, but this went unnoticed. Everybody's eyes were either fixed on the beautiful women gliding down the aisle, or the grooms, whose eyes were glued to their respective woman.

Ron was overwhelmed by the perfection that was Hermione. This was the second wedding of his, but this definitely topped the first. She was his eternal love.

Harry was not feeling too different. He was marvelling over how he had gotten to this point, and marrying the woman of his dreams. Never in his entire life had he ever thought he would be standing here. He'd always thought that he was destined to be alone. He thought he would always be the scrawny, helpless boy that Dudley would pick on.

That was a moment of clarity for them. Seeing their soon-to-be wives floating majestically towards them, it was jarring realization that the blissful days of their childhood were over. It was a new journey from here on out.

They would venture into unexplored territory. It could prove disastrous, or go smoothly.

Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione couldn't wait.

Hermione and Ginny took their places across from their fiancés.

Vows. Time for the vows. The men would go first, then the women.

The rings were passed out.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, wordlessly determining who would be first.

Harry went first.

Harry had memorized his, and his was flawless.

"Ginny, when I first met you, I thought of you no more than a friend. Then, as I got to know you, I started considering you as a more of a sister. When you were kidnapped by Riddle's memory, and I went after you, and I saw your lifeless body lying in that cursed chamber, I was horrorstruck. I didn't want to lose you. After that day, I felt differently for you. You were more like a sister than a friend.

You supported me in the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore's Army, after Sirius's death, everything. In my sixth year, I realized my true feelings for you. You are the one for me, Ginevra Weasley, and always will remain so. I promise that I will be yours forever."

Ginny's eyes were watering at the heartfelt speech. Harry slid the ring onto her hand lovingly.

"You prat," she sniffled, "I was trying to avoid pulling a classic Mum and becoming overemotional, but you had to go and be so damn noble."

Mrs. Weasley didn't chastise her daughter; instead she cried harder.

"Harry, thank you for that. You basically stole what I was going to say. There's no way I'm going to be able to outdo that. All I can say is, Harry, I love you, always have and will. Thank you for being my lover. I couldn't ask for anything more."

She slipped her ring onto Harry's ring finger.

Ron nervously took a step towards Hermione. "I suppose it's our turn now. Hermione, I love you to the ends of the universe and back. I'm sorry for bailing out on you and just abandoning you. This time, I am a hundred percent sure that I want to marry you.

We've been through thick and thin, and through it all, you've been at my side, no matter how many arguments we've had. I would go through hell and back if it meant I could be at your side."

Glistening tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks in a massive wave as Ron slid the ring on her finger. She was speechless, as Ron had never plucked up the courage to be this expressive about his love for her.

"Oh, sod it. Forget about my vows. Can we just get married now?" she requested of the priest.

The priest nodded, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

The traditional vows were stated, and finally, the time came to officially seal the marriage.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest declared happily, and the crowd cheered jubilantly as the newlyweds kissed.

The reception was grand; Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself this time. The trio and Ginny had wanted a simple, not too fancy reception, and Mrs. Weasley had stuck to it.

The cake was delicious. The cake was white on the outside, but had a rich, moist, chocolatey inside. The wedding cake topper was fantastic; it was a minature version of themselves dancing. The topper was actually moving.

The food was scrumptious. They had ordered food from the same restaurant that had catered to Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Finally, after a few joyous hours of celebration, it was time for the wedded couples to depart on their planned honeymoon, which is another story.

Hermione amd Ginny tossed their bouquets simultaneously, showing their strong bond of friendship. They were all legally related now, as Hermione was Ginny's sister-in-law, and Harry was Ron's brother-in-law.

The bouquets were thrown, landing separately in Gabrielle's and Hannah Abbott's arms. Both girls blushed prettily, because Hannah was currently dating Neville, and Gabrielle was involved with someone from Beauxbatons.

The couples held hands elatedly and got into the same car; however they would not be going to the same destinations. Harry and Ginny were flying to America, New York City to be exact, and Ron and Hermione had a luxurious vacation planned in Italy. Nonetheless, they were extremely excited, and ready for whatever marriage threw at them.

They were united and in love. Nothing could stop that.

 _And that's how you got the girl._

* * *

 **And...** _ **fin.**_

 **Whew! Hope you guys enjoyed this, because I've been working my butt off to get this completed.**

 **Wow! This is my first multi-chapter fic that I actually finished. I just now only realized that. The ending seems a little rushed, probably. I was getting impatient.**

 **Spring break has not been kind to me, and as weird as this sounds, it actually has worked to my advantage. I've been able to write more, because I fell sick the day after school got out, and since then, I've been completely useless. So, I decided to get some use out of my impromptu free time and wrap up this fic. I've also been able to post a few other things, such as a short Newtina drabble, and the first chapter to my new Henry Danger story,** _ **Stages of Love.**_ **Go check it out, and please review it!**

 **Thanks for ever so patiently reading my rants. Peace out.**

 **~AJ**

 **PS: Inspiration for this story:** _ **How You Get the Girl,**_ **by Taylor Swift. Great song, really.**


End file.
